Love of Two Sisters
by movlexo
Summary: [CHAP 5 isbUP!] Mereka adalah kakak adik yang saling menyayangi. Keduanya saling mengorbankan diri mereka untuk kebahagiaan saudaranya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka sendiri. "eonni, akan ku serahkan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.." - Byun Baekhee. "aku tidak suka jika Baekhee terus mengalah untukku, dia juga harus bahagia" -Byun Luna.
1. Prolog

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Byun Lu Na

•(Full Cast - Coming Soon)

 **Genre** : Romance, family

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Happy Reading ❤**

 **Prolog Start~**

Aku membuka mata ketika aku merasa tubuhku di guncang. Seseorang telah mengganggu tidurku pagi ini.

"Baekhee ayo bangun"

"Eonni... 5 menit lagi" erangku setengah merengek. Ya. Sosok yang baru saja membangunkanku adalah kakak perempuanku. Kakakku yang sangat cantik, pintar dan populer di sekolah.

"Kita sudah telat Baekhee-ya, kajja!" Pekiknya seraya menarik tanganku dan langsung mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap aku bergegas turun untuk menemui kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Aku dapat melihatnya sedang membetulkan dandanannya di ambang pintu.

"Eonni! Kajja!" pekikku riang.

"Ya! Kau lama sekali eoh.." gerutunya dengan bibir manyun. Namun ia semakin terlihat imut dengan ekspresi itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menarikku masuk kedalam mobil dan segera berangkat kesekolah kami.

Jam istirahat tiba aku dapat melihat kakak perempuanku sedang bercengkrama dengan kawan-kawannya didepan kelas. Dan tak sedikit pula namja yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Aku sudah bilang bukan kakakku itu populer. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna. Jujur. Aku sangat iri padanya, karena ia mendapat perhatian dari semua orang sementara aku. Hanya hidup menjadi bayang-bayang kakakku. Meski aku tahu kakakku sangat menyayangiku tapi..aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku kalau aku iri padanya.

.

.

.

Prolog End


	2. Chapter 1 : First Meet

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **{Chapter 1 : First Meet}**_

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Byun Lu Na

•(Full Cast - Coming Soon)

 **Genre** : Romance, family

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Happy Reading**

"Baekhee"

Baekhee mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Yeoja itu melihat seorang namja bersurai coklat berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Annyeong!" sapa namja itu.

Baekhee memanyunkan bibirnya dan segera membalikkan badannya, "kenapa kemari?"

"Ah. Ya~ apa kau marah?"

"ani"

"Baekhee-ya. Mianhae"

Baekhee menghela nafasnya kesal, yeoja itu membalikkan kembali badannya dan menatap namja itu tajam, "kau ini! Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya, Oh Sehun"

Ya. Namja yang sedang mendapat omelan dari Baekhee adalah Oh Sehun. Kemarin Baekhee menjalankan misi-nya agar Sehun dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang disukainya selama ini. Yeoja itu tidak lain adalah kakak kandung Baekhee. Byun Luna. Disaat Baekhee berhasil mengajak kakaknya berjalan-jalan, Sehun yang seharusnya menghampiri mereka justru malah tidak muncul kemarin.

"Jeongmal mianhae, kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak"

"Alasan"

"Ani. Aku serius.. Saudaraku yang selama ini tinggal di Amerika datang kemarin. Lebih tepatnya pindah kemari"

"Saudara?"

Sehun mengangguk, "saudara sepupuku, dia pindah sekolah kemari"

"Aa.. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberi tahuku eoh?"

"Iya..iya maaf.." sesal Sehun, "kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Baekhee pun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk. Senyuman Sehun mengembang, "jadi kau masih mau membantuku?"

"Anio. Kalau itu kau usahakan saja sendiri"

"Ah! Ya! Baekhee" pekik Sehun seraya berlari kecil mengejar Baekhee yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu?" gerutu namja jangkung yang baru tiba disekolah barunya.

Beberapa siswi menatap kagum kearah namja itu. Selain memiliki tubuh yang ideal namja itu juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan style yang keren.

Bruk.

"Aish"

Kening namja itu berkerut ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang baru saja menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Namja itupun membungkuk dan mengambil buku yang ada dikakinya.

"Ini bukumu" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan buku itu.

"Ah..kamsahamnida" sahut yeoja itu seraya bangkit berdiri kemudian mendongak kearah namja jangkung itu. Namja itu terpaku ditempatnya, 'yeppeuda..' batinnya

Yeoja itu heran ketika namja dihadapannya hanya terdiam, "ehm"

Namja itu pun tersadar kemudian memamerkan cengiran idiotnya, "ini bukumu"

Yeoja itu tersenyum seraya menerima bukunya, "kamsahamnida"

"Eonni!" Yeoja itu menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

"Ah! Park Chanyeol?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menatap pemilik suara itu, "Sehun?"

"Itu saudaramu?" bisik Baekhee.

Sehun mengangguk, "kajja"

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sehun saat menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal, "aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

"Eonni.. Bantu aku mengerjakan PR-ku eoh? Aku lupa membuatnya.." rengek yeoja mungil itu menyita perhatian Chanyeol.

"Baekhee-ya kau ini.. Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu"

Baekhee tersenyum seraya menyodorkan ibu jarinya, "eonni jjang! Kajja!"

Baekhee segera menggeret kakaknya pergi. Sementara kedua sepupu itu hanya termenung menatap mereka berdua.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang berambut panjang itu"

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "ah~ dia.. Byun Luna, waeyo?"

Perasaan Sehun tidak enak ketika melihat senyuman diwajah Chanyeol, "aku harus mendapatkannya.."

Deg.

Sehun membatu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sepupunya itu memang playboy. Sehun tahu betul hal itu, dan dia tidak pernah peduli pada siapa Chanyeol akan berpacaran, namun kali ini Chanyeol menyukai Byun Luna. Yeoja yang Sehun sukai selama ini dan belum sempat ia dapatkan.

.

.

"Jadi dimana kelasmu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat sepupunya keluar dari ruang guru.

"2-D"

"Oh! Kau sekelas dengan Baekhee?"

"Baekhee?"

Sehun menepuk keningnya, tentu saja namja ini tidak tahu siapa Baekhee, "dia yeoja yang bersama ku tadi pagi, adik Luna"

"Adiknya Luna? Ah.. Si kerdil itu?"

"Ke-kerdil?"

"Iya. Dia pendek sekali eoh" gumam Chanyeol, "jadi dimana kelasnya?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menunjukkan letak kelas baru Chanyeol.

"Disini..masuklah" ujar Sehun sementara Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, annyeong" ucap Chanyeol kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Permisi"

Perhatian pun tersita pada seorang namja tinggi yang memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Ah..kau pasti murid baru itu. Ayo masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Chanyeol merundukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke dekat gurunya, "annyeong, joneun Park Chanyeol-imnida. Saya baru pindah dari Amerika"

"Wah dia tampan sekali" bisik beberapa yeoja dikelas itu membuat seringaian sombong dan menawan nampak diwajah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau duduklah disamping yeoja itu" titah sang guru seraya menunjuk seorang yeoja yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan buku catatannya.

Chanyeol merasa tidak asing pada yeoja itu dan tanpa berlama-lama iapun berjalan kebangkunya dan duduk disamping yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa begini? Ah..aku bisa gila" gerutu yeoja itu dengan suara sangat pelan. Kening Chanyeol berkerut memperhatikan yeoja tersebut.

"Hei..apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"O..mwoya?" pekik yeoja itu terkejut, ternyata ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dari tadi, "sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?!"

Yeoja itu merasa aneh ketika semua mata memandangnya terutama sang guru yang menatapnya tajam, "Byun Baekheee! Lagi-lagi kau tidak memperhatikan eoh?"

"O..oh seonsaengmnim? Jeosonghamnida" sesal Baekhee salah tingkah membuat kawan-kawannya tertawa.

" ini memang berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu ne?" sindir sang guru yang tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhee yang menjadi murung.

"Seharusnya kau itu mencontoh kakakmu, selain berprestasi dia juga sangat sopan"

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Permisi Nona Shin, kepala sekolah memanggil semua guru saat ini. Ada rapat dadakan"

"Oh. Ne. Kamsahamnida" sahut guru itu pada petugas tata usaha tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan soal halaman 210 dan kau Baekhee kumpulkan tugas semuanya dimejaku nanti"

Baekhee hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah gurunya. Saat sang guru melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas suasana menjadi gaduh seketika.

"Hei..apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhee duduk ditempatnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Jangan ganggu aku" balasnya dingin.

'Aish..jual mahal sekali yeoja ini' batin Chanyeol kesal, 'memang benar..dibandingkan dengan kakaknya, kakaknya memang lebih sempurna'

"Jadi..kau adik Byun Luna?"

Baekhee menghentikan gerakan pulpennya kemudian menoleh kearah namja itu, "bagaimana kau..? Ah! Kau! Kau saudara sepupu Sehun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "right"

"Oh" cetus Baekhee kembali dingin dan berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Aih? Ehm.. Jadi apa pendapatmu kalau aku mendekati kakakmu?"

Kening Baekhee berkerut samar mendengarnya, "mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada kakakmu sejak pertama aku melihatnya, dan aku pastikan akan menjadikannya kekasihku, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila?! Kalian bahkan tidak saling kenal" sentak Baekhee.

"Memangnya kenapa? Setelah ini kami pasti akan saling mengenal, dan aku yakin kakakmu juga akan menyukaiku" balas Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhee merasa kesal.

'Dia ini percaya diri sekali, dia bilang suka pada eonni, tapi dia sepupu Sehun dan Sehun juga menyukainya, apa dia tidak tahu diri?' pikir Baekhee.

"Park Chanyeol, kenalkan namaku Han Bo Mi" ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Rambutnya sedikit ikal dan panjang, matanya lebar karena softlens yang ia gunakan dan penampilannya sudah mirip dengan girlband di negrinya hanya saja yeoja ini agak sedikit berlebihan. Tidak menurut Baekhee dandannya terlalu kampungan.

"Oh..hi.. Nice to meet you Bomi-ssi"

Cup

Baekhee terperangah saat melihat namja itu menjabat tangan Bomi dan mengecupnya, 'aigoo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku jatuh ketangan monster seribu gigi ini' umpat Baekhee dalam hati.

"Mau kekantin bersama kami, kita kerjakan tugas disana?" tanya Bomi tersipu.

"Of course baby" sahut Chanyeol membuat Baekhee serasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya kewajah namja itu.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol seraya menoleh kearah Baekhee. Baekhee buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

'Jangan samakan aku dengan para kucing yang haus belaian ini' batin Baekhee kesal.

Pada dasarnya Baekhee adalah yeoja yang bisa di kategorikan tomboy. Hampir setiap hari rambut sebahunya dikuncir ekor kuda dan ia selalu menggulung lengan seragamnya. Baekhee bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan polesan make-up apapun meski hanya sentuhan bedak tipis. Wajahnya selalu terlihat natural lebih tepatnya terlalu apa adanya. Terbalik dengan kakaknya Luna yang selalu terlihat anggun dan cantik dimanapun ia berada. Itu adalah salah satu perbedaan mendasar dari kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, ayo kita kekantin" ajak Bomi seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhee mendengus kesal ketika gerombolan hyena itu keluar bersama sang raja hutan, "Oh Sehun! mahluk aneh macam apa yang kau bawa kemari" gerutu Baekhee.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir, Baekhee sibuk mengumpulkan buku tugas kawan-kawannya hingga Chanyeol dan gerombolan hyena itu kembali ke kelas. Bomi dan kawanannya langsung menumpuk bukunya diatas buku-buku lain yang Baekhee bawa.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapan Baekhee.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol mengacungkan buku miliknya, "hanya mau mengumpul tugas" ucapnya, "kau butuh bantuan?"

Baekhee segera menyahut buku Chanyeol, "ani"

Chanyeol-pun mengangkat bahunya, "baiklah kalau begitu". Namja itu kembali kebangkunya dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Sementara Baekhee hanya mendengus kesal dan segera berjalan keluar.

"Baekhee!"

Baekhee menoleh kearah namja yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, "mwo?"

"Wajahmu muram sekali, waeyo?" tanya Sehun seraya mengambil separuh buku tugas yang Baekhee bawa.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, sebenarnya mahluk apa yang kau bawa kemari?!"

Kening Sehun berkerut samar, "apa maksudmu?"

"Park Chanyeol si monster seribu gigi itu, kenapa kau membawanya kemari eoh?!"

Kedua mata sipit Sehun melebar, dan pada akhirnya namja itu terkekeh mendengar julukan Baekhee pada sepupunya, "memangnya kenapa? Dia menganggumu?"

"A-ani. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya" cetus Baekhee. Yeoja itu mengadukan hal-hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada hari pertamanya sekolah tak terkecuali ketika namja itu mencium tangan Bomi, namun bukannya prihatin Sehun justru tertawa.

"Wae? Apa yang lucu?"

"sikapnya memang begitu, dia besar di Amerika, jadi hal seperti itu wajar baginya"

"Tapi seharusnya dia sadar, ini Korea.. KOREA! Bukan negara bebas seperti Amerika" gerutu Baekhee kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Memangnya kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Ani! Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus tertarik padanya?!"

"Kau ini benar-benar unik Baekhee-ya, hampir seluruh yeoja yang melihat Chanyeol langsung jatuh hati padanya karena Chanyeol itu tampan dan memiliki aura yang kuat, tapi kau justru bertindak sebaliknya" cetus Sehun, "atau..jangan-jangan kau tidak suka namja?"

"MWO?!" pekik Baekhee terkejut dan langsung memukulkan buku tugas kawan-kawannya ke lengan Sehun.

"Akh. Ya! Ya! Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhee pun menghentikan tingkah brutalnya sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Ah! Sehun-ah.. Apa kau tahu saudaramu itu..." ucap Baekhee menggantung, 'bagaimana kalau Sehun belum tahu soal itu?'

"Em? Kau mau bicara apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Baekhee menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "ani. Sudahlah.. Kajja"

.

.

Jam pulang sekolahpun tiba. Chanyeol sudah menunggu sepupunya di depan gedung namun sepupunya tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol menegak ketika melihat seorang yeoja berjalan kearahnya. Dan entah nasib Chanyeol sedang beruntung atau apa yeoja itu berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

Chanyeol terus menatap yeoja itu hingga membuat yang ditatap merasa risih.

"Ehmm.. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada saya?"

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika yeoja itu berbicara padanya, "ah~ ani.."

"Lalu kenapa anda menatap saya seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan sangat formal.

"Kau lupa padaku?"

Kening yeoja itu berkerut ketika namja itu tidak berbicara dengan bahasa formal. Namun saat yeoja itu mengamati wajah Chanyeol kerutan didahinya sirna, tentu yeoja itu mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan namja tampan yang telah memungut bukunya.

"Kau.. Namja yang tadi pagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "kita belum berkenalan tadi pagi bukan?". Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada yeoja itu, "perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, aku baru pindah dari Amerika"

Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum diwajah yeoja itu. Ia pun menjabat tangan Chanyeol sambil tersipu, "Byun Luna-imnida"

"Kita sudah saling kenal sekarang, kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Lagipula aku ini sepupu Oh Sehun, kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Ah? Jinjja? Itu sebabnya kalian terlihat dekat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "aku tinggal dirumah Sehun untuk sementara ini, karena aku belum terlalu mengenal jalanan Korea aku masih membutuhkan pemandu yang handal"

Luna terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Melihat senyuman di wajah Luna jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang.

"Eonni!"

Keduanya terkejut ketika seseorang memekik dengan begitu kerasnya.

.

.

Baekhee POV

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piket ku, aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku yakin kakakku yang cantik sedang menungguku diluar. Aku harus cepat sebelum para buaya menghampirinya.

Dan benar saja dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sesosok namja sedang mengobrol dengan kakakku. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan tercengang ketika menyadari siapa namja yang sedang bersama kakakku.

"Eonni!" teriakku kelewat keras hingga membuat beberapa orang disekitarku menatap kearahku. Aku bersyukur ini sudah jam pulang. Seandainya aku melakukannya ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran aku yakin besok orangtuaku akan dipanggil ke pengadilan dengan tuntutan anak bungsunya membuat keributan di sekolah. Baiklah. Aku tahu aku berlebihan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan kakakku terlalu lama berdiri bersama si gigi itu. Maksudku Park Gigi. Ah! Park Chanyeol.

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin dan langsung memeluk kakakku, "eonni jangan bicara padanya"

"Bae-Baekhee-ya kau kenapa?"

"Dia sedang berusaha menggodamu eonni, jangan termakan rayuannya. Dia itu playboy."

Mendengar kata playboy terucap dari bibirku langsung membuat namja ini melotot, "mwo? Aku tidak playboy!" elak Chanyeol, "Luna-ssi dia..."

Aku segera menetup kedua telinga kakakku ketika Chanyeol mencoba berbicara padanya, "eonni sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, kajja" ajakku buru-buru membawa kakakku pergi sebelum pikirannya teracuni oleh mulut namja berbisa itu.

Baekhee POV End

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika melihat Baekhee membawa Luna pergi begitu saja, "dasar kerdil mengganggu kesenangan orang saja"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kau bicara pada angin eoh?"

Chanyeol terpekik dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupunya.

"Kau keluar juga.. Arghh.. Aku kesal sekali pada si kerdil itu" gerutu Chanyeol seraya kembali menatap kakak-beradik yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Sehun pun turut memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku sedang asik mengobrol dengan Luna, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawa Luna pergi, dan satu lagi dia menyebutku playboy. Menyebalkan sekali"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ocehan saudara sepupunya, "bukannya kau memang playboy?"

"Ya! Apa katamu?!" sentak Chanyeol yang melotot kearah Sehun, "aku tidak playboy, aku hanya belum menemukan yeoja yang tepat untukku"

Sehun menggeleng pasrah, "terserah kau sajalah, ayo pulang"

Chanyeol terus menggerutu seraya mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju keparkiran mobil.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Luna?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap kearah Sehun, "emm.. Wae? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, 'jauh sebelum kau menyukainya' batin Sehun.

"Ani" jawab Sehun seraya menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku untuk mendapatkannya. Sekarang masalah terbesarku adalah si kerdil itu.." gerutu Chanyeol, "..aku harap dia tidak mengganggu misiku untuk menjadikan Luna sebagai kekasihku"

Sehun tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan segera melajukan mobilnya kerumah.

.

.

"Baekhee-ya kau mengenal Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Luna saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil jemputan mereka.

Baekhee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia teman sekelasku, kenapa? Eonni tidak menyukainyakan?" cetus Baekhee langsung membuat Luna terdiam.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya kau kesal sekali padanya" balas Luna tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhi.

"Memang. Dia menyebalkan, eonni tak boleh menyukainya eoh? Dia itu playboy. Ingat kata-kataku eonni"

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus lama kelamaan kau bisa menyukainya Byun Baekhee"

"Ya anio.. Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah. Yang jelas eonni harus berhati-hati padanya, arra?"

Luna terkekeh melihat tingkah adikknya, "arraseo..arraseo adikku yang manis" sahut Luna seraya mencubit kedua pipi Baekhee.

"Ya! Eonni..appo!"

.

.

.

TBC

Note: gimana chapt 1-nya? Tlong tingglkan jejak kalian pada ff ini..

Hehe... Sy bukan author baru sih.. Sy udh lama buat ff tp cm sya post di fb, tp skrg sy bakalan mulai ngpost di FFN.. Walau bgtu sy ttep penulis amatiran yg ttep butuh review dr readers sklian

Gomawopta..


	3. Chapter 2 : I hate you Park Alien

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **{Chapter 2 : 'I hate you Alien}**_

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Byun Lu Na

•(Full Cast - Coming Soon)

 **Genre** : Romance, family

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Chapt 1 End**

"Ya anio.. Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah. Yang jelas eonni harus berhati-hati padanya, arra?"

Luna terkekeh melihat tingkah adikknya, "arraseo..arraseo adikku yang manis" sahut Luna seraya mencubit pipi Baekhee.

"Ya! Eonni..appo!"

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

"Jjalbeun"

Baekhee bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara itu menggema dikoridor. Meski baru sehari mengenalnya Baekhee tahu benar suara menyebalkan siapa itu. Baekhee tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

Yeoja itu dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya, "ya! Sombong sekali, padahal aku memanggilmu."

Kening Baekhee berkerut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "mwo? Kapan kau memanggilku?"

"Baru saja"

Satu-satunya kata yang terucap oleh namja itu dan terdengar ditelinga Baekhee hanyalah kata Jjalbeun yang berarti pendek.

"Aku tidak merasa kau memanggil namaku"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "aku memanggilmu jjalbeun barusan" sahut Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Baekhee ingin sekali menonjok tepat di wajahnya.

"Ehmm... Sepertinya kita perlu berkenalan secara resmi agar kau tahu namaku" ucap Baekhee, "perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhee jadi berhenti memanggilku jjalbeun"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhee, "aku tahu namamu, hanya saja panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu kerdil.."

"Aku tidak kerdil, tinggimu saja yang tidak wajar" celoteh Baekhee kehabisan kesabaran.

Hari masih pagi bahkan ini belum genap pukul 8, tapi Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat Baekhee merasa kesal.

"Wah.. Calon adik ipar ku galak juga eoh?"

"Mwo?! Calon adik ipar? Berteman dengan mu saja aku tidak sudi" gerutu Baekhee dan hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Namun tubuhnya terhentak ke belakang ketika Chanyeol menarik tas ranselnya, "ah! Ya! Lepaskan aku raksasa jelek!"

Chanyeol merundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhee, "dengar jjalbeun, kau menerimanya atau tidak aku akan tetap mendekati kakakmu, arra?!"

Baekhee mendengus mendengar bisikan Chanyeol. Namja itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada ransel Baekhee dan beralih menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhee, "jadilah adik ipar yang manis, ne?" Namja itu segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhee yang terbakar emosi.

Baekhee sudah melepas salah satu sepatunya dan bersiap melemparkannya kepada Chanyeol kalau saja tidak ada sosok yang datang dengan tiba-tiba di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Baekhee menoleh dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "ada kerikil yang masuk ke sepatu saya seonsaengnim..hehe"

"Jinjja? Kau tidak berniat melempar sepatumu pada siswa itukan?"

"Aah~ anio.. Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus melakukannya..haha" jawab Baekhee seraya tertawa hambar.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai sepatumu dan masuk kekelas"

"Ba-baik seonsaengnim" sahut Baekhee. Guru itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhee yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Baekhee menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Tak lama Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aish! Namja sialan!" pekik Baekhee benar-benar kesal, 'aku membencimu Park alien'

.

.

"Luna!"

Luna menoleh ketika seorang namja memanggilnya. Yeoja itu melihat seorang namja yang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Annyeong. Tidak masalahkan jika aku tidak memanggilmu noona?" tanya Chanyeol. Luna pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Chanyeol kau sekelas dengan Baekhee bukan? Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" tanya Luna.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "saat bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung melesat keluar"

"Aa~"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Emm" gumam Luna seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ahn seonsaengnim minta tolong padaku untuk mengisi acara saat festival sekolah nanti"

"Jinjja? Kau akan tampil diacara festival?"

"Emm. Rencananya aku akan duet bersama adikku"

'Memangnya si kerdil itu bisa menyanyi?' pikir Chanyeol meremehkan, "begitukah? Wah..aku tidak sabar ingin melihat penampilan kalian."

Luna tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol begitu pula Chanyeol yang membalas senyuman yeoja itu.

"Hei Chanyeol!" Seorang namja berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan Luna, namun namja itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau mau jadi pengiring musik ku dipanggung. Aku diminta untuk menari saat festival nanti"

"Pe-pengiring apa? Aigoo kau menyuruh seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan menjadi pengiring musikmu?" oceh Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?" cetus Sehun.

"Iya.. memang apa salahnya menjadi pemain musik Chanyeol? Justru kau harus bangga bisa turut serta dalam festival sekolah"

Chanyeol melongo menatap Luna, kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Baiklah jika Luna yang memintanya aku akan menjadi pengiring mu Sehunie"

"Cih" decak Sehun kesal melihat sikap plin-plan Chanyeol.

"Eonni!"

"Ah! Baekhee akhirnya kau muncul" pekik Luna ketika melihat sosok adiknya.

Baekhee menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mendekati namja jelek ini?" gerutu Baekhee seraya menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau bilang jelek?" balas Chanyeol tidak terima dan membuat Sehun terkikik disampingnya.

"Baekhee" bisik Luna namun Baekhee hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau menemani ku tampil di festival eoh?"

Kedua mata Baekhee membulat mendengarnya. Yeoja itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya~ wae?"

"Aku tidak mau merusak penampilan eonni nantinya"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Suara mu itu jauh lebih bagus dari ku Baekhee"

"Tapi yang mereka inginkan untuk tampil kau eonni, bukan aku."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau tampil aku juga tidak"

Kedua mata Baekhee dan kedua namja yang ada di tempat itu membulat mendengar ucapan Luna.

"Andwae. Eonni harus tetap tampil" larang Baekhee.

"Iya Luna, aku juga ingin melihatmu tampil di panggung" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Baekhee dan Sehun berdecak bersamaan.

"Baekhee-ya.. kau tampil saja. Aku yakin semua orang akan senang mendengar suara mu" tiba-tiba Sehun berbicara seperti itu pada Baekhee. Baekhee terdiam memikirkannya. Sementara itu Luna menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku mau"

Senyuman diwajah Luna mengembang. Ia pun memeluk adiknya erat.

.

.

Baekhee termenung didalam kelasnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu namun sang guru belum menampakan dirinya.

"Jjalbeun? Apa kau benar-benar bisa bernyanyi?"

Baekhee menoleh kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya, "apa kau meremehkanku?"

"A-ani. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"aish. Yang jelas suaraku lebih merdu dari suaramu"

Chanyeol mendengus ucapan Baekhee, "jinjja? Kalau begitu buktikan"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak akan tahu suaramu itu benar-benar bagus atau tidak, kalau kau tidak membuktikannya"

"Tentu aku akan membuktikannya, kau akan mendengarnya saat festival nanti"

"Kenapa tidak kau buktikan sekarang saja? Bagaimana kalau suaramu tidak sepadan dengan Luna? Kau bisa mempermalukannya"

Mendengar hal itu tangan mungil Baekhee terkepal kuat, "asal kau tahu saja Park Chanyeol aku tidak akan pernah mempermalukan eonni-ku"

"Lalu kenapa kau sempat menolak ajakannya tadi, pasti karena kau tidak percaya diri berada di satu panggung dengan kakakmu? Iyakan?" celoteh Chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan jika airmata sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata Baekhee, "tentu saja dibanding Luna kau tidak apa-apanya"

"Aku tahu" Chanyeol terkesiap ketika mendengar suara Baekhee yang bergetar. Namja itu sontak menatap kearah Baekhee yang sedang tertunduk, "aku tahu aku memang tidak sepadan dengan eonni. Dia sosok yang nyaris sempurna sementara aku hanya akan selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya, aku tahu hal itu."

"Ah ya~ jjalbeun, apa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol berhati-hati. Ini hari keduanya disekolah ini namun ia sudah membuat seorang yeoja menangis.

"Mian anak-anak saya terlambat" seorang pria memasuki kelas itu dan meletakkan barang-barangnya dimeja guru.

Baekhee segera mengusap airmatanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sementara Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya dengan perasaan tidak enak, 'apa ucapanku keterlaluan?' pikirnya.

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Chanyeol terpekik ketika sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. Dia sedang berada didalam mobil Sehun saat ini dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ani.. hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Baekhee.. dia sebenarnya anak yang seperti apa?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol mengenai Baekhee, "kenapa kau bertanya tentang Baekhee? Bukannya kau menyukai Luna?"

"Ne. Tapi aku penasaran saja pada si kerdil itu. Dia terlihat selalu ceria tapi.."

"Baekhee menutupi semua hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman." cetus Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, sepupunya kini tengah memandang kearahnya, "Baekhee..meski terlihat kuat jauh dilubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia yeoja yang rapuh dan mudah sekali menangis terbalik dari Luna yang feminim namun ia lebih tegar dari Baekhee"

"Kau" ucap Chanyeol menggantung, "seperti kau sungguh mengenal si kerdil itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Mwo?!" pekik Sehun terkejut seraya melotot ke arah sepupunya sekilas, "andwae! Kami hanya berteman"

Chanyeol menyeringai aneh, "jinjja? Kau pasti berbohong. Sudah nyatakan saja perasaan mu padanya sebelum orang lain merebutnya"

"Ahh terserah kau sajalah" celoteh Sehun kesal, 'lagi pula aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau sebenarnya yang kusukai adalah Luna' batin Sehun.

.

.

"Baekhee apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau murung sekali?" tanya Luna ketika mereka tiba dirumah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Baekhee lebih banyak diam dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eonni, apa kau yakin mengajakku berduet? Bagaimana jika aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu?"

Kening Luna berkerut samar ketika Baekhee berkata seperti itu. Yeoja itu menepuk kedua bahu adiknya dan menatap kedua bola mata kecoklatan Baekhee, "tentu kau tidak akan pernah mempermalukanku Baekhee-ya. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Baekhee menggeleng, "aku hanya takut jika aku membuat kesalahan nanti"

"Baekhee dengarkan aku. Aku tidak suka kau pesimis seperti ini. Kau punya suara yang indah Baekhee... dan semua orang patut mendengarkan suaramu. Jadi jangan begini lagi eoh?"

"Eonni~" gumam Baekhee dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Luna tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Baekhee erat, "jangan biarkan seorangpun menghancurkan kepercayaan dirimu adikku"

Baekhee mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Luna.

"Aku menyayangimu eonni"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu adikku yang manis"

.

.

Next Day ~

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya ketika melihat seorang yeoja berjalan kearahnya. Ia sudah menunggu kedatangan yeoja itu di depan kelas sejak tadi.

"Jjalbeun annyeong?"

Yeoja itu tak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan terus melangkah memasuki kelas. Chanyeol tak menyerah dan mengekor dibelakang yeoja itu. Membuat perhatian siswa-siswi dikelas teralih pada mereka.

"Jjalbeun kau masih marah eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang tetap tak digubris oleh yeoja itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol mengekori Baekhee?" Bisik salah seorang siswi pada kawannya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang minta maaf tapi dia tak mau memaafkannya"

"Eish..keterlaluan sekali."

Baekhee menghentikan langkahnya ketika celotehan demi celotehan terlontar untuknya. Ia hanya mendesah dan kembali berjalan kebangkunya. Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap para yeoja yang masih mencibir Baekhee dibelakang sana.

"Kalian..jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" cetus Chanyeol membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Aku yang sudah keterlaluan padanya! Dan jelas saja Baekhee tidak mau memaafkanku jadi kalian jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangnya"

Baekhee mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan segera beranjak dari kelas.

"Ah! Jjalbeun!" pekik Chanyeol yang segera berlari menyusul yeoja itu.

"Kalian dengar itu? Aigoo bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Tunggu sampai Bomi mengetahuinya".

.

.

"Jjalbeun kau mau kemana?" pekik Chanyeol seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhee. Namun yeoja itu segera menghempaskannya.

"Kenapa kau harus bicara seperti itu dihadapan mereka?"

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, dengan ucapanmu barusan kau hanya akan menambah masalah dihidupku? Park Chanyeol aku mohon berhenti menyusahkanku" sentak Baekhee dengan airmata yang kembali menggenangi kedua mata indahnya.

Disaat yang sama Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh melihat yeoja itu berlinang airmata. Perasaan bersalah dan rasa tidak nyaman yang sangat aneh menggerogoti dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: sekali lagi tlong rcl-nya readers

Gomawoo


	4. Chapter 3 : Beautiful Voice

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **{Chapter 3 : Beautifull Voice**_ **}**

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Park Chanyeol

•Byun Lu Na

•Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

•Kim Jong In (EXO Kai)

•Park Soo Young (Joy R.V) as Ham Bo Mi

•Taemin Shinee - Jongin best friend

•Krystal f(x) as Jung So Eun

 **Genre** : Romance, family, Genderswitch

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Chapt 2 End**

"Apa kau tidak tahu, dengan ucapanmu barusan kau hanya akan menambah masalah dihidupku? Park Chanyeol aku mohon berhenti menyusahkanku" sentak Baekhee dengan airmata yang kembali menggenangi kedua mata indahnya.

Disaat yang sama Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh melihat yeoja itu berlinang airmata. Perasaan bersalah dan rasa tidak nyaman yang sangat aneh menggerogoti dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading❤: Chapter 3 (Beautiful Voice)**

Chanyeol sedang berkeliling di sebuah koridor yang sepi. Ruangan-ruangan yang ada disamping kanan dan kikesiswaan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika sayup-sayup mendengar melodi dari sebuah piano.

"Dari ruangan ini" gumam Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan telinganya kesebuah pintu ruang musik.

Sekarang ia mendengar seseorang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _ **"Hello yeogin icheon shibi nyeon iweol..**_

 _ **Aju chuun gyeouriya~**_

 _ **Where are you eolmana gakkai wa inni~**_

 _ **Geu torok weonhadeon kkume..**_

 _ **Yeogi nan ajik neomeo jigo tto ulgo**_

 _ **Dashigo jichyeoseo**_

 _ **Ireoseol himjocha eopseo**_

 _ **Geu chiman neon nal bogo utgetji~**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Ulji mallago nal wirohae jullae**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Halsu ittago neo malhae jullae**_

 _ **Hello hello uljima~**_

 _ **Hello hello ireona"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh orang itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa lagu ini sangat cocok untuk Baekhee. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mendengarkan lanjutan lagu itu.

 _ **"How are you eotteoni kkumeul irun daneun geon**_

 _ **Jeongmal kkoji beodo apeuji anhni**_

 _ **Eojjeomyeon ijen negen pyeongbeomhan ilsangira**_

 _ **Ttaron jigyeomni**_

 _ **Hokshi neodo werobgo jichimyeon**_

 _ **Yeogi kkumkkudeon nal gieokhae jullae~**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Yeogi nal saenggak hamyeo useo jullae**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Gaseum beokchage haengbokhae jullae~ "**_

Semakin lama mendengar suara itu membuat Chanyeol semakin pensaran siapa pemilik suara merdu tersebut. Chanyeol memutar knop pintu itu perlahan dan mengintip kedalam. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang duduk di balik piano dan sibuk menikmati nyanyiannya.

"Dia.."

 _ **"Hello hello useobwa~**_

 _ **Hello hello geureohke...**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Yeogi nal saenggakhamyeo useo jullae**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Hello to myself**_

 _ **Kkumkkudeon nal itjimara jullae**_

 _ **Hello**_

 _ **Yeogin icheon shibi nyeon iweol**_

 _ **Aju chuun gyeouriya"**_

"Huff"

 **Prok..Prok..Prok**

Baekhee terkejut ketika mendengar suara tepukan tangan. Yeoja itu menoleh kepintu dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"Sejak kau menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya"

"Ya! Bukankah tidak sopan masuk sembarang dan mengamati kegiatan orang lain" gerutu Baekhee.

"Miaann~ aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Sungguh. Tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat pintu ini sedikit terbuka lalu aku mendengar suaramu yang merdu jadi aku sekalian saja melihatnya. Suaramu memang yang terbaik Baekhee-ya"

Wajah Baekhee semakin memerah mendengar pujian itu, "gomawo... tapi Sehun-a?" ucap Baekhee sambil berpikir, "kau bilang pintu itu terbuka?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Baekhee.

"Aneh.. padahal aku sudah menutupnya dengan benar tadi"

• **Love of Two Sister•**

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil mengamati pemandangan di luar melalui jendela. Setelah melihat sosok pemilik suara emas tadi Chanyeol segera berlalu pergi.

"Hahh" namja itu mendesah, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, 'aku terlalu meremehkan Baekhee, aish.. aku jadi tidak enak. Kau ini bodoh sekali Park Chanyeol seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bicara. Dan lagi Baekhee itu adik dari yeoja yang kau suka kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik' gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Namja itu pun membalik tubuhnya dan kerutan nampak di dahinya ketika ia melihat seorang namja berkulit tan tengah berdiri didepan kelasnya sambil celingukan.

"Maaf, anda mencari seseorang?"

Namja itu terkejut dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, "kau murid baru?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aa pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ohh. Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kim Jong in. Siswa kelas 3 dan namja tertampan disekolah ini. Aku adalah kekasih Baekhee"

"Mwo?!" pekik Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki hubungan spesial denganmu Jongin-ssi"

Kedua namja itu terpekik ketika seorang yeoja berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Aah chagii kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Hentikan aku bukan kekasihmu dasar hitam."

Melihat sikap jual mahal Baekhee membuat emosi Jongin tersulut.

"Akh" erang Baekhee ketika namja itu mencengkram rahangnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Jangan mempermalukanku Baekhee-ya"

Chanyeol yang melihat sikap kasar Jongin tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia segera menepis tangan Jongin dari wajah Baekhee membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya.

"Hei anak baru tidak usah ikut campur"

"Jeosonghamnida sunbaenim tapi aku tidak bisa melihat seorang namja yang bersikap kasar pada seorang yeoja"

"Kau"

Grep.

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan mungil dan halus menggenggam tangannya. Namja itu sontak menoleh ke arah Baekhee yang sedang menatap tajam kearah Jongin, "tidak usah ladeni namja sinting ini, kita masuk saja" celoteh Baekhee seraya menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Baekhee kemudian melenggang pergi.

Perhatian seluruh kelas pun teralih pada Baekhee yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Baekhee yang menyadarinya segera menghempaskan tangan namja itu dan duduk dibangkunya disusul oleh Chanyeol yang terlihat linglung.

"Apa dia baru saja menggandeng Chanyeol?"

"Aigoo dasar genit" bisik beberapa yeoja dibangku belakang.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhee yang termenung menatap keluar jendela, "apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

Baekhee terpekik dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Namun ia segera memalingkan pandangannya dan mengangguk. Sejujurnya Baekhee masih tidak menyukai Chanyeol namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus berterima kasih karena namja itu sudah menolongnya barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sekasar itu pada yeoja?" gumam Chanyeol bingung. Sementara Baekhee terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

• **Love of Two Sister•**

"Luna.. kau melihat Jonginie?"

Luna mendongak dan menatap kawannya yang celingukan dikelas.

"Barusan aku melihatnya keluar dari kelas. wae?"

"Aih.. dia pasti menemui adikmu" gerutu yeoja itu, "saat kelas satu dia menyukaimu, setelah bertemu adikmu dia jadi mengejar-ngejar adikmu sampai sekarang, kenapa dia tak pernah sekali saja melirikku"

Luna tersenyum kearah kawannya itu, "Soeun-a apa yang kau harapkan dari namja sepertinya? Adikku bahkan merasa sangat terganggu olehnya"

"Ya~ kau tidak mengerti Luna, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri.. Kau juga tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kau ingin jatuh cinta.."

Luna tercengang mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kawannya itu, "uwaa Soeun-a gaya bicaramu sekarang benar-benar luar biasa"

"Aahh... kau ini" gerutu Soeun.

"Brengsek"

Siswa yang berada di kelas menoleh kearah namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas sambil mengumpat.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Luna.

Soeun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mungkin adikmu membuatnya kesal lagi"

Luna terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Soeun. Ia teringat pada ucapan Baekhee ketika menceritakan tentang betapa menyebalkannya Kim Jong In.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya kesal hingga ia tidak menggangguku lagi" - itulah ucapan yang Baekhee sampaikan pada kakaknya.

"Baekhee benar-benar melakukannya" gumam Luna.

"Mwo?"

Luna menggeleng cepat, "ani..hehe"

"Hei Jongin kau kenapa?" tanya seorang siswa yang tidak lain adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Yeoja itu lagi-lagi membuatku kesal" cetus Jongin.

"Adik Byun Luna?" bisik namja itu lagi dan dijawabi anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja mengejar adik Luna, sementara kakaknya jauh lebih menarik"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti Taemin, Luna memang jauh lebih menarik dibanding Baekhee. Tapi sikap Baekhee yang jual mahal membuatku penasaran dan merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkannya.."

"Jadi kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya aku akan segera mencampakkan yeoja menyebalkan itu.. dan kau akan melihat siapa yang akan menang nanti"

• **Love of Two Sister•**

"Sehun!"

Tubuh Sehun menegak ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Perlahan namja itu membalik badan dan melihat seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah.. noona. Apa kabar?" ucap Sehun seakan mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Mereka memang sering bertemu namun jarang sekali mereka bicara seperti saat ini.

"Yaa~ aku baik, kau seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja"

Sehun tersipu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "bukan begitu noona, hanya saja kita memang jarang mengobrol bukan?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sombong Oh Sehun"

Kedua mata Sehun melebar mendengar ucapan Luna, "ah anio, aku tidak bermaksud som..."

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya bercanda Sehun-a..hehe"

Melihat senyuman itu jantung Sehun berdegup dengan kencang.

"Ehm..sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri"

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika seorang yeoja tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Baekhee?"

"Aku mengganggu eoh?" Tanya Baekhee dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak, kami hanya saling bertegur sapa" sahut Luna.

"Jinjja?"

"Aish..kau ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sepertinya kau sukses membuat Jongin kesal hari ini"

"Tentu saja, salah sendiri dia menggangguku terus" gerutu Baekhee.

"Jadi Jongin mengganggumu lagi?" cetus Sehun yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Baekhee.

"Tapi kalian tenang saja aku bisa mengatasi namja menyebalkan itu" celetuk Baekhee sombong dan membuat kedua orang dihadapannya terkekeh.

• **Love of Two Sister•**

 **Cklek-Blam**

Sehun memutar kursinya dan melihat sepupunya sudah berbaring diatas bednya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol sudah kubilang berapa kali kau seharusnya permisi dulu" gerutu Sehun.

"Aish.. mian aku lupa.." balas Chanyeol seraya mengotak-atik rubik milik Sehun.

"Sehun. Apa kau tahu kakak kelas yang bernama Kim Jong In?"

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin, "Tentu. Wae?"

"Tadi dia datang ke kelasku untuk menemui Baekhee, tapi aku terkejut ketika melihat sikapnya sangat kasar pada seorang yeoja, terlebih lagi yeoja itu kerdil"

"Mwo?"

"Sikapnya kepada si kerdil itu kasar sekali.."

"Baekhee?"

"Em.. menurutmu siapa lagi yang aku panggil kerdil"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol intens, "kau bilang kau suka pada Luna kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Iya"

"Tapi kenapa yang selalu kau bicarakan itu Baekhee?"

Chanyeol termenung memikirkan ucapan Sehun. Memang benar sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhee dan Luna, Chanyeol lebih sering membicarakan Baekhee.

"Jangan-jangan yang sebenarnya kau suka itu Baekhee"

"Mwo?! Ani! Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja yang kasar dan menyebalkan sepertinya.." elak Chanyeol.

"Baekhee tidak seperti itu Chanyeol-a. Kau hanya belum mengenal sifat aslinya saja" cetus Sehun membela.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan Sehun, "sepertinya kau sendiri yang menyukainya Sehun-a. Iyakan? Dan kau cemburu karena aku selalu membicarakan si kerdil itu"

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "kenapa jadi aku? Aku tidak menyukai Baekhee, kami hanya bersahabat.. itu saja"

"Aku tidak percaya" celetuk Chanyeol.

Tak!

"Akh" erang Chanyeol ketika sebuah kotak pensil menimpuk kepalanya. Namja itu terduduk di bed Sehun seraya memegangi kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, "Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan kotak pensil eoh?!" gerutu Chanyeol pada punggung Sehun. Namja itu tidak merespon ocehan Chanyeol dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dasar cadel"

• **Love of Two Sister•**

Baekhee merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang saat namja jangkung itu menghempaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"tidak seharusnya namja berlaku kasar pada seorang yeoja bukan?" - Chanyeol.

Baekhee segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat ketika menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "kenapa aku mengingat alien itu..arrgghh"

"Baekhee?"

Yeoja itu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dan terkesiap melihat sosok siapa yang memasuki kamarnya sekarang.

"Eo-eonni?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhee segera bangkit dan duduk bersila diatas bed-nya, "tidak ada.. aku hanya sedang melamun saja. Ada apa eonni?"

Luna tersenyum seraya duduk disamping Baekhee, "aku ingin bertanya..menurutmu lagu apa yang bagus untuk kita nyanyikan nanti?"

Baekhee memasang ekspresi berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Luna.

"Emm? Bagaimana kalau... Heaven?"

"Heaven? dari Ailee eonni?" sahut Luna. Baekhee mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Lagu itu bagus sekali eoh.."

Luna termenung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "benar juga. Liriknya benar-benar bagus. Baiklah ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu bersama, Baekhee-ya"

"Emm!"

'Aku..akan berlatih dengan baik sehingga aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu eonni' batin Baekhee menatap kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya, 'aku janji..'

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 : What make you worried?

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **{Chapter 4 :**_ **What make you worrPark}**

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Park Chanyeol

•Byun Lu Na

•Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

•Kim Jong In (EXO Kai)

•Park Soo Young (Joy R.V) as Ham Bo Mi

•Taemin Shinee - Jongin best friend

•Krystal f(x) as Jung So Eun

 **Genre** : Romance, family, Genderswitch

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Chapt 3 End**

Luna termenung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "benar juga. Liriknya benar-benar bagus. Baiklah ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu bersama Baekhee-ya"

"Emm!"

'Aku...akan berlatih dengan baik sehingga aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu eonni' batin Baekhee menatap kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya, 'aku janji..'

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading❤: Chapter 4 (What make you worried?)**

 **~2weeks later~**

Festival sekolah akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Semua siswa dan siswi sibuk menyiapkan diri mereka untuk bazaar ataupun pentas seniyang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Jadi Baekhee akan bernyanyi bersama kakaknya?" cetus Bomi ketika ia sedang berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Ne. Aku dengar begitu"

Bomi mendesah kesal ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, "aku benci sekali pada mereka berdua"

"Lalu..kau mau apa?"

Seringaianpun nampak diwajah licik Bomi, "kalian lihat saja nanti."

Seorang namja memasuki kelas sambil membawa sekotak kardus yang berisi properti untuk persiapan dekorasi kelas. Bomi yang melihatnya segera bangkit dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, mau aku bantu?"

"Ah..ani. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." sahut Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyumannya, "Kibum-a aku letakkan dimana propertinya?" ucap Chanyeol kepada sang ketua kelas.

"Letakkan dimeja itu saja, gomawo Chanyeol-a"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meletakkan kardus properti itu di meja guru.

Chanyeol membalik dan menatap ke arah bangkunya, 'apa si kerdil itu berlatih lagi dengan Luna?' pikir Chanyeol.

"Kibum-a, aku pergi berlatih dulu ne?" pamit Chanyeol.

"Oh..baiklah.."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang ketua Chanyeol segera pergi keruang tari. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, ternyata Sehun sudah berlatih tanpa iringan musik.

"Ya~ tanpa musikpun kau sudah bisa menari dengan baik" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Kau baru datang eoh? Aku sudah menyuruhmu kemari sejak tadi" gerutu Sehun.

"Miann.. aku harus membantu mendekorasi kelasku." ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan" ajak Sehun. Chanyeol segera mengangguk dan berjalan kebalik keyboard.

Jemarinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan menghasilkan melodi yang indah. Sehun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memainkan keyboard itu. Dia tidak salah memilih sang jenius musik sebagai pengiring musiknya.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan iringan musik yang Chanyeol mainkan.

• **Love of Two Sisters•**

Sementara itu Luna dan Baekhee sudah berhenti berlatih dan tengah beristirahat sekarang.

"Kalian sudah berlatih dengan baik anak-anak" cetus guru pembimbing mereka.

"Kamsahamnida Ahn seonsaengnim" sahut keduanya bersama.

"Kalian istirahatlah, aku tidak mau suara kalian habis saat festival nanti, aku tinggal dulu ne?"

Ahn Hye Ri pun meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu diruang musik.

"Suaramu memang sangat merdu Baekhee-ya"

Baekhee menoleh kearah kakaknya dengan wajah bersemu, "gomawo.. suara eonni juga merdu sekali."

Luna tersenyum manis, "sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah kostum apa yang pantas untuk kita pakai?"

Baekhee hanya terdiam menatap Luna yang sedang memikirkan kostum untuk mereka. Luna menoleh kearah Baekhee, memandangi adiknya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut sampai pada akhirnya dia tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Baekhee-ya aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai dress"

Kedua mata Baekhee melebar mendengar ucapan kakaknya, "shireoo! Aku tidak suka memakai pakaian seperti itu"

"Ohh Baekhee, ayolah. Aku mohonn" rengek Luna.

"Eonni~" celetuk Baekhee seraya menatap mata memelas kakaknya, "hahh..baiklah"

Senyuman Luna mengembang dan ia segera memeluk Baekhee, "aku akan membuatmu terlihat cantik Baekhee-ya"

Baekhee hanya memaksakan senyumannya. Terakhir Baekhee mengenakan dress saat ia kelas lima SD. Dan sekarang karena permintaan kakaknya ia harus menggunakan pakaian yang membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

• **Love of Two Sisters•**

"Aahh! Lelah sekali" ucap Sehun seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Kita tidak perlu berlatih lagi eoh.. aku tidak mau melihatmu tumbang saat kita tampil" gerutu Chanyeol pada sepupunya.

"Neee.. arraseo." sahut Sehun.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruang musik dan tepat saat itu pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Dua yeoja manis keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membuat kedua namja yang melintas itu berhenti dan menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya menatap Luna.

Baekhee yang menyadari hal itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, 'mau bagaimanapun, eonni akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang' pikir Baekhee murung.

"Annyeong?" sapa Luna pada kedua namja itu.

"Annyeong noona"

"Annyeong Luna"

Baekhee segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika Chanyeol hanya menyebutkan nama Luna, 'dia tidak sopan sekali'

"Kalian baru selesai berlatih?" tanya Chanyeol dan Luna-pun mengangguk, "kalian juga?"

"Ne.. kami baru saja mau ke kantin, kalian mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol.

Luna menoleh kearah Baekhee yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, "kau mau ikut Baekhee-ya?"

Baekhee sempat melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol, 'tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan eonni berjalan bersama namja jelek ini'

"Ne"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja"

Mereka berempat pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin. Sesekali Chanyeol berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati Luna namun dengan sigap Baekhee selalu menghalanginya.

"Dasar kerdil" umpat Chanyeol kesal membuat Sehun terkikik.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan segera menggeleng.

Mereka-pun tiba dikantin dan segera memesan minum serta camilan.

"Ah! Baekhee-yaaa?"

Baekhee menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar suara namja itu, "kenapa si hitam itu ada dimana-mana?" gerutu Baekhee.

Seorang namja berkulit tan-pun menghampiri mereka dan langsung duduk disamping Baekhee.

"Minggir!" usir Baekhee seraya mendorong tubuh namja itu.

"Jongin-a berhenti mengganggu adikku" omel Luna yang duduk disamping Baekhee. Sementara kedua namja dihadapan mereka hanya termenung tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa kalian mengusirku eoh? Aku juga ingin bersama Baekhee"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bersamamu. Cepat minggir!" pekik Baekhee mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku pergi. Tapi.."

Cup.

Kedua mata Baekhee melebar ketika namja itu tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi mulusnya. Bahkan Luna dan kedua namja dihadapannya sudah ternganga melihatnya.

"Kau..!" geram Baekhee. Yeoja itu bangkit berdiri dan menyiramkan segelas jusnya kewajah Jongin, "jangan bertingkah seenakmu!"

Baekhee segera berlari meninggalkan kantin dan kawan-kawannya yang masih terkejut.

Kali ini giliran Luna yang bangkit berdiri, "kau anggap apa adikku?! dasar kurang ajar!"

Luna segera berlari mengejar Baekhee diikuti kedua namja yang semenjak tadi hanya diam saja.

Sementara Jongin mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan mengusap wajahnya. Seringaian muncul diwajah tampannya, "ini baru permulaan"

"Baekhee! Baekhee berhenti!"

Baekhee tidak menghiraukan panggilan Luna dan terus berjalan. Hatinya sedang sangat kesal sekarang. Terlebih lagi jika ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Luna ia takut kalau ia akan menangis.

"Aish anak itu" gerutu Chanyeol yang segera berlari dan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhee.

"Apa kau tidak dengar kakakmu memanggil eoh?" cetus Chanyeol pada yeoja yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol lepaskan dia" suruh Sehun, perlahan Chanyeol melepas pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

"Baekhee? Gwaenchanayo?"

Perlahan Baekhee mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ia mulai terisak kecil dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luna, "aku..aku benci namja hitam itu!"

Luna mengusap-usap punggung Baekhee, "sudah..tenang ne? Kita akan membalasnya nanti.. jangan menangis eoh?"

Baekhee menganggukkan kepalanya namun airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhee lembut, "ulljimaa~"

• **Love of Two Sisters•**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol saat Luna keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Sudah lebih tenang tapi dia bilang ingin sendirian"

"Ohh"

Setelah insiden tadi Baekhee tak bisa berhenti menangis. Sebelum ia menjadi tontonan mereka membawa Baekhee keruang kesehatan dan menenangkkannya.

Sehun sudah kembali ke kelas karena kelas membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang. Yang tersisa hanya Luna dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang kesehatan.

"Apa Jongin sunbae selalu seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu dia memang suka bertindak seenaknya. Huh! Aku kesal sekali padanya. Adikku pasti sangat malu dan marah karena ulahnya"

"Kau..peduli sekali pada adikmu eoh?"

Luna terpekik dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "tentu saja. Dia adikku yang sangat berharga.."

"Aku jadi ingin punya saudara" gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau punya Sehun-kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama Sehun, "em.. Sehun memang baik, tapi.. aku rasa dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku"

"Ah? Wae?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin hanya perasaanku " ucap Chanyeol, "Luna.. apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Wajah Luna memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "ani"

"Jinjja? Padahal kau cantik kenapa belum memiliki kekasih. Atau ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Luna terdiam dengan pertanyaan kedua Chanyeol, "ada. Tapi aku rasa dia menyukai orang lain"

"Ah.. jinjja?" sahut Chanyeol sedikit putus asa, "lalu apa kau tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Luna menggeleng lemah, "aku takut dia akan menolakku dan membenciku kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku"

"Begitu.. jadi kau akan membiarkan perasaanmu menggantung?"

Luna kembali menggeleng, "aku berusaha menghapus perasaanku padanya"

Semangat Chanyeol kembali meningkat dengan ucapan Luna, 'masih ada kesempatan' pikirnya riang.

"Luna-ssi kau disini rupanya? Bisa kami minta bantuanmu sebentar?"

Kedua orang itu menoleh kearah siswa yang menghampiri mereka untuk meminta bantuan pada Luna.

"Oh..baiklah." sahut Luna, yeoja itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-a bisa kau jaga Baekhee sebentar? Aku mohon?"

"Ah..tentu. kau pergilah." jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumannya. Luna pun balas tersenyum, "gomawo"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Luna yang semakin menjauh. Namja itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu ruang kesehatan, 'apa aku masuk saja ya?' pikirnya.

•

"Jjalbeun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Namja itu memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang berbaring diatas ranjang kecil didekat jendela.

Perlahan ia mendekati yeoja itu, namun tak ada pergerakan.

"Jjalbeun?"

Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutup wajah yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati yeoja itu tertidur pulas. 'Dia jauh lebih manis saat tertidur' batin Chanyeol.

"Heaven..heaven..heaven..."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut ketika mendengar yeoja itu mengalunkan sebuah lirik lagu. Ia pun terkekeh pelan, 'karena terlalu keras berlatih dia sampai mengigau'

"Eonni.. sampai kapanpun aku..tidak akan bisa menyusulmu"

Senyuman Chanyeol lenyap mendengar igauan yeoja itu. Ia dapat melihat cairan bening mengalir keluar dari matanya yang terpenjam dan membasahi pelipisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu Jjalbeun?" gumam Chanyeol lirih. Meski ia mendapat julukan playboy namun Chanyeol sangat tak bisa melihat seorang yeoja menangis.

"Luna, Baekhee! Kalian sudah pulang?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang memekik dari dalam rumah mereka.

"Eomma"

"Ini.. eomma belikan dress untuk kalian, kalian pakai saat festival ne?" ucap seorang wanita seraya menyodorkan dua buah, dress berwarna merah untuk Luna dan yang putih untuk Baekhee.

"Uwaa eomma, ini indah sekali" cetus Luna.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Luna mengangguk senang dengan dress pemberian ibunya. Sementara Baekhee hanya memandangi dress itu tidak yakin.

'Apa aku akan cocok memakai dress seperti ini?'

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 : Shining Stars

_**Tittle**_

 _ **Love of Two Sisters**_

 _ **{Chapter 5 : Shining Stars**_ **}**

 _ **Author: Movlexo (Park Min Ah)**_

 **Main Cast:**

•Byun Baekhee

•Park Chanyeol

•Byun Lu Na

•Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

•Kim Jong In (EXO Kai)

•Park Soo Young (Joy R.V) as Ham Bo Mi

•Taemin Shinee - Jongin best friend

•Krystal f(x) as Jung So Eun

 **Genre** : Romance, family, Genderswitch

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Chapter

* **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan maaf beberapa tokoh akan jadi cast cewek. Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Anggap saja saya memang pake cast cewek. ^^ Gomawo..

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attentions

 **Chapt 4 End**

"Uwaa eomma, ini indah sekali" cetus Luna.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Luna mengangguk senang dengan dress pemberian ibunya. Sementara Baekhee hanya memandangi dress itu tidak yakin.

'Apa aku akan cocok memakai dress seperti ini?'

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading❤: Chapter 5 (Shining Stars)**

Hari festival telah tiba. Semua siswa-siswi di sekolah disibukkan oleh tugas mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu dua orang yeoja tengah menyelinap keruang kostum untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bomi kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja" sahut Bomi seraya mencari sesuatu. Mata Bomi menangkap dua buah short-dress yang digantung terpisah dengan kostum yang lain. Yeoja itu tersenyum licik melihat nama yang tertempel di dress warna merah tersebut.

Bomi melakukan sesuatu pada dress itu. Sementara kawannya terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Kawannya menoleh dan terkesiap melihat dress milik siapa yang Bomi rusak, "kau tidak salah merusaknya?"

Bomi menyeringai seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku memang ingin merusak yang itu, karena aku ingin melihat seseorang mati kutu tanpa sang bintang utama.."

 **.**

 **.**

• **Love of Two Sisters•**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah memasuki pukul 06.30 sore. Acara pentas seni-pun sudah dimulai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Luna dan Baekhee baru saja selesai merias diri mereka dan kini mereka ingin mengganti kostum yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibu mereka.

Keduanya tercengang ketika melihat dress merah milik Luna.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa begini?" gumam Luna. Baekhee hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan tak mengerti.

Dua orang namja yang baru saja selesai tampil memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri kedua yeoja itu.

"Uwah! Kalian cantik sekali" cetus Chanyeol genit. Sehun menjitak kepala sepupunya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Gaun eonni..." gumam Baekhee membuat kedua namja itu menatap bagian belakang gaun Luna yang robek.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" cetus Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, tadi masih baik-baik saja" sahut Luna, "aahh..eotteoke? Aku tidak mungkin memakai gaun ini"

"Jamkkaman, aku akan tanyakan ada kostum cadangan atau tidak" cetus Chanyeol seraya melenggang pergi.

Mereka bertiga menunggu Chanyeol kembali dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Mereka bilang mereka tidak menyediakan kostum cadangan" pekik Chanyeol ketika kembali.

"Mwo?"

"Aahh eotteokee..."

"Eonni.. bagaimana kalau kau tampil sendiri dan memakai gaun ku?" tawar Baekhee membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya menatap kearah Baekhee.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah berlatih sangat keras Baekhee-ya"

"Tapi eonni semua mengharapkanmu dipanggung itu, aku tidak apa-apa.. eonni tampillah. Lagipula aku tidak nyaman memakai baju seperti ini"

"Andwae!"

Baekhee terpekik ketika Luna membentaknya, "eonni?"

"Cepat ganti bajumu, kau yang harus tampil Baekhee-ya"

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak mungkin, suaramu jauh lebih bagus dariku Baekhee. Aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu"

"Luna benar. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikan bakat mu"

Kini Baekhee menatap kearah Sehun yang berusaha memberinya semangat.

"Kalian yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk serempak dan tersenyum kearah Baekhee.

"Cepat ganti baju-mu adikku" suruh Luna seraya mendorong tubuh Baekhee menuju ke ruang ganti.

 **7minutes later**...

"Ya jjalbeun. Kau lama sekali" gerutu Chanyeol yang segera mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Luna dan Sehun.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari ruangan itu menggunakan dress putihnya dan sepatu heels setinggi 5cm.

Luna dan kedua namja itu terpanah menatap sosok Baekhee yang berubah 360° dari biasanya, Baekhee benar-benar terlihat anggun dan cantik.

Luna segera bangkit dan menghampiri adiknya, diikuti oleh kedua namja jangkung itu.

"Yeppeuda!" puji Luna membuat pipi Baekhee memerah. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk mengamati Baekhee.

"Giliran selanjutnya"

Mereka berempat terkejut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Baekhee hwaiting" Luna dan Sehun pun berusaha menyemangati yeoja itu. Baekhee mengangguk gugup. Ia menghela nafasnya dan hendak melangkah.

"Akh!" pekik Baekhee ketika heelsnya tidak menapak dengan benar dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Beruntung Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh Baekhee kedalam dekapannya.

Mereka berdua sempat bertatapan cukup lama hingga suara dehaman Sehun terdengar dan membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Gw-gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol, 'aish.. kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?'

"N-ne" sahut Baekhee.

"Sebaiknya kau antar dia Chanyeol-a, Baekhee belum terbiasa menggunakan heels" ucap Luna.

"Aahh! Tidak perlu" tolak Baekhee.

"Sudahlah.. cepat sana"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhee hingga ke back-stage.

"Apa aku perlu menuntunmu sampai keatas?"

"A-ani.. aku bisa sendiri"

"Selanjutnya kita akan menyaksikan penampilan kakak-beradik yang luar biasa. Mari kita sambut Luna dan Baekhee"

"Baekhee semangat, aku akan menonton di depan eoh?"

Baekhee mengangguk dan segera naik keatas panggung yang gelap.

"Huff" Baekhee benar-benar gugup saat ini. Ia berdiri diatas panggung seorang diri dan puluhan mata tengah menatapnya.

Dep!

Sebuah lampu panggung menyorot tepat kearah yeoja itu dan Baekhee semakin gugup ketika melihat wajah heran ditambah para penonton yang saling berbisik. Baekhee tahu apa yang mereka pertanyakan. Dimana Luna?

'Rasakan itu Byun Baekhee' batin Bomi yang sedang menikmati kemenangannya ditengah kerumunan penonton.

'Aku tahu seharusnya eonni yang berada ditempat ini' batin Baekhee namun disaat keyakinannya mulai menciut, namja itu berdiri tepat didepan panggung dan tersenyum kearahnya, ",Kau bisa Baekhee-ya!" pekik namja itu.

Mata Baekhee melebar mendengarnya. Park Chanyeol baru saja menyemangatinya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang ia anggap menyebalkan baru saja memberinya kekuatan. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah Chanyeol.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Baekhee memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafas.

 **[Baekhee]** "Niga ittneun gose nado hamkke halge...

Niga ganeun gose nado hamkke galge..."

Semua mulai terdiam setelah mendengar suara merdu yang Baekhee lantunkan. Baekhee tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Neol wi haeseo maeil utgo

Neol wihaeseo gidohago

Ni saenggage jamdeulgo

Neol bureumyeo nuneul ddeo

Nae yeopeseo jikyeojugo

Nae yeopeseo gamssajuneun

Neon naui cheongugingeol..."

"Wuuuu!" riuh para penonton mulai terdengar. Sepertinya mereka menikmati suara yeoja itu. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap yeoja itu.

"You're my only one way..

Ojik neoreul wonhae

Naega ni gyeote isseume gamsahae

You're the only one babe

Himdeun sesang soge sarangeul alge haejun

Neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Uri hamkkeramyeon

We will never cry never never cry

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Yeongwonhi duriseo never gonna be aloneㇸ5

Ni pumeseo seumul swigo

Ni pumeseo ip matchugo

Ni moksoril deureumyeon

Ggum gguneun geot man gata

Ni nuneseo al su isseo

Ni sarangeul al su isseo

Neon naui cheongugingeol

You're my only one way

Ojik neoreul wonhae

Naega ni gyeote isseume gamsahae

You're the only one babe

Himdeun sesang soge sarangeul alge haejun

Neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae

Heaven" **[Luna]** "namanui saram"ㇸ5

Baekhee terkesiap mendengar suara itu dan menoleh kebelakang. Senyumannya menggembang ketika melihat sosok kakaknya yang disambut oleh teriakan penonton.

Chanyeol yang sedang tercengang merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Sehun?"

"Mereka akan lebih bersinar jika tampil berdua, iyakan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Geurae nareul jikyeojul saram

Eoddeon seulpeumdo eoddeon apeumdo

Neowa hamkke handamyeon...

Eoneu nugudo nan bureopji anha

 **[Luna &Baekhee] **Ddeollineun du soneul jabajwo

 **[Baekhee]** Naega saneun iyu neonikka..ooou

 **[Luna]** You're my only one way

Ojik neoreul wonhae

Naega ni gyeote isseume gamsahae

 **[Luna & Baekhee] **You're the only one babe...

Himdeun sesang soge sarangeul alge haejun

Neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

 **[Luna]** Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven [Baekhee] Heaven

 **[Luna]** Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven [Baekhee] Heaven

 **[Luna]** Uri hamkkeramyeon

We will never cry never never cry

 **[Luna & Baekhee]** Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

 **[Baekhee]** Yeongwonhi duriseo never gonna be alone

Oh, so alone..."

 **Prok..prokk..prookk**

"Wwuuuu!" tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar begitu riuh mengiringi berakhirnya lagu yang dibawakan oleh kakak-beradik itu.

Luna tersenyum kearah Baekhee dan memeluknya erat, "aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya"

Baekhee turut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Mereka pun membungkuk pada para penonton dan berjalan menuruni panggung.

"Eonni.. dari mana eonni mendapat blazer itu?" tanya Baekhee saat mereka berada di backstage.

"Oh ini..." gumam Luna seraya memandangi blazer yang menutupi sobekan pada gaunnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 **FLASHBACK** ~

 _Luna dan Sehun melihat Baekhee yang berada diatas panggung melalui LCD yang ada diruang kostum._

 _Tanpa Luna sadari Sehun sedang menatapnya, "noona..juga ingin berada disana?_

 _Luna terpekik dan menoleh kearah Sehun, "ah.. ne. Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras agar bisa memberikan yang terbaik tapi aku justru berakhir disini dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"_

 _Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dress yang ada ditangan Luna dan ia teringat akan sesuatu._

 _"Noona pakai saja dress itu"_

 _"Mwo? Tapi..."_

 _"Tenang saja.. aku punya sesuatu untuk menutupi sobekan itu"_

 _Luna menatap Sehun sesaat. Ia pun segera keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya._

 _Saat keluar ia terbelalak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyampirkan sebuah blazer untuk menutupi bahu dan punggungnya._

 _"Dengan begini aman"_

 _Luna sempat termenung dengan perlakuan manis Sehun padanya, "ini.."_

 _"Blazer milikku, dengan begini sobekan itu tidak akan kelihatan dan..ehm.. bahu noona tidak akan terekspos"_

 _Wajah keduanya pun memerah karena tersipu, "Gomawo Sehun-a"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "kajja, noona harus tampil"_

 _Luna mengangguk dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Uwaa.. Sehun itu memang sangat baik eonni. Apa eonni tidak menyukainya?"

Luna terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Baekhee, 'menyukai Sehun?'

"Aku..."

"Penampilan kalian bagus sekali"

Kedua yeoja itu terpekik ketika mendengar suara berat itu.

"Gomawo"

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin pulang. Waeyo?" sahut Luna.

Chanyeol menyikut namja yang hanya terdiam disampingnya.

"Ah? Oh..apa kalian mau ikut makan bersama kami?" tawar Sehun seraya menatap Luna. Wajah keduanya bersemu merah.

Baekhee melirik kakaknya yang sedang tersipu dan tersenyum simpul, 'mungkin ini kesempatan Sehun'

"Kami ikut"

Merekapun menatap Baekhee yang menjawab dengan sangat semangat.

"Tumben sekali kau sesemangat itu?" gumam Sehun heran. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat senyuman aneh Baekhee yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita berangkat!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Apa aku boleh mengganti bajuku dulu? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman memakai gaun ini." geruru Baekhee.

"Ah mwoya? Kau bagus memakai gaun itu Baekhee-ya" sahut Luna.

"Tapi eonni.."

"Sudah. Ayo kita ambil barang-barang dan segera berangkat"

 **.**

 **.**

• **Love of Two Sisters•**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat remaja itu kini sedang duduk di bangku restoran dan menunggu pesanan mereka tiba.

Sejak tadi Chanyeol-lah yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Ia menceritakan kehidupannya selama di Amerika. Alasan kepindahannya hingga hal-hal spele yang disukainya.

Baekhee menatap datar namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini, 'apa dia tidak lelah bicara sejak tadi?'

"Ini pesanan anda" seorang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka dan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Sekarang mereka mengamati berbagai hidangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Kelihatannya lezat" ucap Luna.

"Ayo kita makan.." pekik Chanyeol.

Mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka.

"Eonni..aku masih penasaran bagaimana gaunmu bisa rusak" gumam Baekhee ditengah-tengah acara makan mereka.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." sahut Luna.

"Atau mungkin ada yang sengaja merusaknya?" cetus Chanyeol.

"Jangan sembarang bicara Chanyeol-a, kau tidak memiliki bukti apapun eoh?" celoteh Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa gaun itu rusak dengan sendirinya? Pasti ada orang yang sengaja merusaknya"

Semua terdiam memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa gaun eonni yang dirusak. Aku rasa tak ada seorangpun yang membenci eonni. Seharusnya gaunku yang dirusak" gumam Baekhee lirih.

"Oh ayolah Baekhee jangan mulai lagi, mungkin memang ada seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku kan?"

Baekhee menatap Luna yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudahlah, Yang penting kalian baik-baik sajakan? Sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malam kita eoh?" ucap Sehun. Semua mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan malam lezat mereka.

Chanyeol tidak sengaja mengamati Baekhee yang menyingkirkan mentimun dari makanannya.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak memakan mentimun itu?"

Baekhee terkesiap seraya menatap Chanyeol, "aku tidak suka makan mentimun, baunya aneh"

"Haish.. pantas saja kau kerdil ternyata kau suka memelih-milih makan"

"Mwo?! Ya! Aku ini tidak kerdil, lagi pula mentimun tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertumbuham seseorang" gerutu Baekhee tidak terima.

"Ba-Baekhee-ya tenanglah" bisik Luna karena beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka.

"Chanyeol kau ini tidak bisa apa tidak menghina orang lain?" cetus Sehun.

Mereka pun kembali tenang dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Dugh.

"Akh" erang Chanyeol ketika ia merasa sesuatu menendang tulang keringnya.

"Chanyeol-a waeyo?" tanya Luna serta Sehun yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Ahh..anio..hehe kakiku terbentur meja" elak Chanyeol berusaha memamerkan cengirannya. Ia melirik sinis yeoja didepannya seraya mendengus kesal. Sementara itu yeoja tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

'Dasar kerdil'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
